


Birds, Humans, and Movies, Oh My!

by zouge_tori



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Any Mature Tags is Between Adults, Awkward Dates, Bow Kid Has Parents, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Multi, No Underage Sex, None of the Kids are Shipped Romantically, Original Character is in 20's to 30's, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Tags May Change, Texting, The Conductor is in his 30's to 40's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Yumi had been missing for a month. And when she returned, she had a strange pack of friends, apparently from various places across the universe. Now Asuka has to adjust to knowing all of these crazy characters as well as maybe falling hard for one of them.OC/OC/The Conductor/DJ Grooves centric fic.





	1. Meeting

A month.

That’s how long Yumi was missing.

Now, Asuka was used to her going missing for a few days, only to show back up with a new gadget or item that she would immediately show off in order not to get yelled at. But a whole month? That was something that Yumi never did, especially without calling to say anything.

And, to be frank, they had begun to lose hope that they would ever see their daughter again.

But then…

“Mx. Satou? Your daughter is here to see you.”

Asuka’s hands slammed down on their keyboard, staring stupefied at their assistant, Quinn, who looked both concerned and relieved, as everyone had found out about how Asuka’s daughter was missing quickly after she had disappeared. Asuka cleared their throat, backspaced the keyboard smashed letters from the article they were working on, and then got up, straightening out their suit. They then followed Quinn to the lobby where, sure enough, Yumi was talking with… something.

However, Asuka ignored the person in favour of going up to Yumi and hugging her tight. When they pulled away, Yumi looked extremely upset as her lower lip quivered.

“I’m so sorry,  _oya_! Me and Guān lost all our time spheres and we had to get them back and we sold our souls and we had to get them back!” She blurted out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Yu-chan, it’s fine. As long as you’re okay, I’m fine.” Asuka said with a small smile as they wiped the tears from her eyes.

She sniffled before she widely beamed at her parent and gestured at the crew behind her and Guān, starting to ramble about each person, though, admittedly, Asuka did zone out a bit about what exactly she was saying. Asuka raised up an eyebrow in surprise at the randomness of who exactly there was and how many there were. However, their eyes zeroed in on the person that Yumi had been talking to before she started crying.

They were short and stout, with a rectangular body, golden fluffy fur—at least, Asuka thought it was fur—, a hooked mouth—or was it a beak?—with sharp teeth, and long ears. They wore a pale pink button up shirt, a purple tie, long black captain’s coat that went down to their knees, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

When Asuka glanced over at Yumi, she seemed to be thinking about something as she glanced from them to the small golden bird(?). However, a mischievous grin crossed her face as she turned toward the golden bird.

“Hey, Conductor! Meet my  _oya_!  _Oya_ , meet the Conductor! I’m going to go hang out with Guān and Algernon! Have fun!” Yumi introduced in a rush before running over to Guān, who gave her an obvious high five.

Asuka nervously looked down at—what did Yumi call him? The Conductor?—the yellow bird, who seemed a mix of annoyed and amused, he then turned to look at them. Or, they assumed so, as he seemed to have no visible eyes. His head tilted up and down ever so slightly, giving the impression of him looking Asuka up and down.

“So, are ye the little lassie’s parent?” he asked, a Scottish accent clinging strongly to his words.

“Yes, I am.” Asuka then held out a polite hand out for him to shake. “My name is Asuka Satou, though you can just call me Asuka.” they said, a small smile on their face.

“Well, I’m Cornelias Doherty, though most people, like yer daughter, call me The Conductor.” Conductor replied with a proud grin as he shook their hand firmly.

“The Conductor? What are you the conductor of?” they asked with a curious and amused look.

If Conductor had visible eyes, Asuka could have sworn that they would have been glittering excitedly as he grinned widely. His chest puffed up as he put his hands on his hips, obviously proud of whatever he was going to say.

“I am the director my own movies as well as the conductor of the Owl Express.” he said happily.

“Oh really? What kind of movies?” Asuka asked, excited by the idea of meeting another creative person.

The two seemed to talk for hours, eventually moving their conversation outside, as not to disturb anyone inside the building. The only reason why the two stopped talking was that Asuka glanced down at the watch and noticed that it was 9:30 PM. Looking over at where Yumi, Guān, and Algernon were sitting, they noticed that they were dozing asleep, as they were extremely young.

“Oh dear! I better get these three home. Would you mind helping me to get them into my car?” Asuka said, getting up and brushing off his suit.

“Of course.” Conductor replied with a gentle smile.

He then picked up Guān and Algernon as Asuka picked up Yumi. They opened the backseat door and buckled in the three children. Asuka gave Conductor a shy smile as they closed the car door.

“It was very nice talking to you. Do you have a number that I can contact you with?” they asked as they took out their phone and went to contacts.

“Ah, yes! Let me get it for you!” he said, nodding eagerly.

He took the phone from them, visibly blushing when their hand brushed against his. After a few seconds, Conductor handed back the phone, which now had him in it as “The Conductor”. They chuckled and put the phone in their pocket as they opened the driver’s side door. They paused as they turned toward him.

“Do you have a ride home?” Asuka asked, concerned.

Conductor tensed as he shook his head, causing them to frown a little.

“Why don’t I give you a ride home? It’s better than waiting for one.” they said, concerned.

His shoulders visibly relaxed, as he was obviously relieved by that.

“That would be so nice. Thank you so much.” Conductor said with a crooked smile.

He then climbed into the car, as did Asuka, and the two started to drive to where Conductor was staying, though they spoke in hushed tones so that they wouldn’t wake the children.


	2. A Kiss Goodnight

On one hand, Cornelius was thankful for Bow Kid introducing him and Asuka, as they were extremely nice and polite and seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying.

On the other hand, he wanted to kill the child with a rubber knife because he knew for a fact that it was for the sole purpose of setting them up together.

Something that he had to admit though, was that at least this person was tolerable, unlike the last person that he had set been set up with, which was DJ Grooves. Asuka seemed a little shy and awkward, who got super excited whenever someone took interest in something that they were passionate about, such as writing and storytelling.

However, at that moment, it was extremely late and Cornelius found himself dozing off a little bit, which Asuka quickly took note of and stayed quiet, turning on quiet orchaestaical music to help lull him to sleep. However, the next thing he knew was someone tapping on his shoulder. Waking up suddenly, he realized that they were parked in front of the apartment complex that he and DJ Grooves were sharing while they were visiting Bow Kid, Hat Kid, and Moustache Girl’s home planet.

“This is your place, right?” Asuka asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m staying here with DJ Grooves.” Cornelius said, practically spitting out the word of his rival.

“I’m guessing you two don’t get along, huh?” they asked with a slight laugh.

“Not in the slightest.” he agreed with a nod.

“Well,” Asuka opened their door, stepped out of the car, and moved to the other door, opening it for Cornelius, “shall I walk you to your door?” they asked, a slightly teasing glitter in their eyes.

“If you insist.” Cornelius said as he took Asuka’s hand, which was soft and warm.

Cornelius closed the passenger’s door and walked with them, still holding their hand as they went to the apartment that he and DJ Grooves were staying in. When they arrived at the door, Cornelius felt disappointed when he had to let go of Asuka’s hand in order to fish his keys out of his jacket and open the apartment door. However, he paused and turned back toward Asuka.

“Would you...be interested in a date tomorrow?” he asked, gathering all the courage that was inside of him to ask that question.

Asuka pondered it before smiling, leaning down, and kissing his one cheek, their warm touch lingering briefly before they pulled away.

“I look forward to it, Cornelius. Bye.” they said with a warm smile and a wave as they walked back the way that the two of them came.

Cornelius just...stood in the doorway for a minute or two, a hand lingering on where Asuka had kissed him. After snapping out of his stupor, he smiled widely and went inside, locking the door behind him.

“And who was that lovely thing?” an annoying voice drawled out.

Cornelius nearly wanted to bash his head against the wall as he turned to face his roommate: DJ Grooves. He was leaning almost casually against the wall, his eyes concealed by his star-shaped glasses but clear intrigue was on his face. Cornelius’s mouth pulled back into a snarl as he huffed and walked past his rival/roommate.

“None of your damn business.” he sneered as he went to go to his room.

“Oh come on, Conductor! You were talking to him all night and were still talking when I left! You’ve got to tell me more about him.” DJ Grooves practically begged as he followed him, unfazed when Cornelius started to change in front of him.

“They’re one of Bow Kid’s parents.” Cornelius said curtly, preparing to go to bed.

“That can’t be it!” the penguin complained dramatically.

“Well, that’s all I’m telling you, peck neck! Goodnight!” the golden bird huffed, shoving him out the door of his room and shutting it in his face before locking it.

Cornelius sighed as he climbed into bed, turned off his lamp, and went to go to sleep. However, before he did, he sent a text to Asuka, wishing them a good night. Turning over, he put his phone on the nightstand before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
